seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cor
Cor History Apprenticeship 1 Cor is a former apprentice to Tarek Wingspur. He was born in a village along the Sword Coast near the Baldur's Gate region. His father and brothers were fishermen. Having a sharp intellect and little desire to perform manual labor, Cor sought education. He learned to read and write from a local mission. He was also taught a bit of history by a vagrant monk. As a young man (maybe 14 years of age), Cor traveled to Baldur's Gate to seek apprenticeship with a wizard. Cor's natural ability and intelligence impressed Dervish Grady. Grady was a wizard of fairly high standing in the region. He was a member of the Wizard's Guild in Baldur's Gate and maintained a tower a few days journey North and East of Baldur's Gate. Despite the favorable impressions, Grady was still something of an elitist. He felt that the son of a fisherman had little business learning and practicing the noble art of magic. He demanded that Cor provide an endowment. He set his price high, knowing that Cor would be unable to come up with the funds. Cor left Baldur's Gate, dejected. Three weeks later, Cor surprised Grady. He showed up at the wizards tower with supplies and the money. Grady, having no other excuses, began the education. Cor excelled at every test Grady put forth. The pompous wizard could not help but be impressed. Beyond being impresed, however, Grady also began to become jealous. He began to resent how quickly Cor was learning the art. He felt that it was coming too easily for the young man. Grady started to devise more twisted tests, where failure was penalized more harshly. It started relatively mildly at first, but soon progressed toward full on torture. Despite the nature of the teaching, Cor found that the added motivation for success actually aided his learning curve. His powers were rapidly maturing. Grady finally reached his limit. He had long suspected that the inital funds Cor had provided were ill gotten. He began doing some research. Grady traveled to Cor's family's village and sought out Cor's father. He learned that Cor's family had vanished. The locals were completely ingorant as to their where abouts. Grady then enacted divination magics in order to locate them. Ultimately he found them, they were in Skull Port, having been sold as slaves. Grady investigated, and learned that Cor, while barely more than a child, had raised the funds for his education by selling his entire family into slavery. Horrified, Grady confronted Cor. The wizard expelled him from service. Concerned that Grady was going to report his treachary to authorities in Baldur's Gate, Cor concocted a plan. Just after being expelled, he excused himself to collect his belongings. He discreetly slipped into Grady's laboratory and stole the wizards inventory of spell components. Specifically, he took every component he could think of that had something to do with magically assisted travel. Thus stymied, Grady would be forced to either travel conventionally to Baldur's Gate, or seek out new components. While in the laboratory, Cor also sabotaged the remaining spell components. He switched out bat guano for rat pellets, diamond dust for pyrite, iron shavings for lead, ect. Cor then collected his things and left. He did not go far. Cor waited until nightfall and snuck back into the tower. Knowing that Grady had several protections over his sleeping quarters, Cor struck just before the wizard was preparing for bed. He confronted his former master, brandishing an apprentices spell book and a knife. Dervish Grady laughed at the audacity of his apprentice. Altough talented, Grady knew he was a far superior spell caster. Grady sneered at Cor's threatening stance and launched what should have been a deadly fireball. The spell failed, having been incorrectly fueled by the wrong material components. Cor took advantage of Grady's shock and closed the distance, plunging the knife deep into his master's chest. Apprenticeship 2 Following the murder of Dervish Grady, Cor ransacked the tower and fled north. Using capital from Grady's coffers, Cor re-settled near Cryptgarden Forest, north of Waterdeep. He paid for the construction of a house and resumed his studies. He tried teaching himself from the books he stole from Grady's library. He was able to learn several new summoning techniques and was progressing quite well on his own. Bolstered by his success, he became fascinated with summoning more and more powerful creatures. Cor discovered the name of a Demonic creature in one of Grady's notes. Having had success with some minor devils, Cor relished the chance to bend the will of this Demon to his own. Cor performed the summoning, but miscalculated the power of his quarry. He apporached the demon as he had approached the devils; with logic, and deals. The demon was not interested in deals. The fiend crashed against the young wizards magical barrier and sundered it. Cor tried in vain to fend off the demon's attacks. The infuriated demon captured Cor and tortured him for days. The torture only relented when Cor's spirit and body were broken. No longer entertaining, the demon burned down the house and left to find more fun. Tarek Wingspur, also living in the Cryptgarden area, had become aware of the fiendish summonings and investigated. Tarek found the burning house just after the Demon had left. Tarek discovered Cor's shattered body and was more than a little surprised to find the man still alive. Curious, Tarek took Cor back to Cryptgarden keep and brought him back from the edge of death. Soon after, Cor began his second apprenticeship under the tutelage of Tarek Wingspur. Post Apprenticeship The apprenticeship under Tarek was quit informal as Cor grew into his own as a wizard. Tarek allowed Cor to grow into his own as a wizard, only interceding when it looked as if Cor was getting himself into trouble. Cor flouished in this environment. Ultimately, Tarek resumed his adventuring career by joining the Dark Council, leaving Cor to his own devices. After Tarek ascended to godhood, Cor become one of his first disciples in Faerun. Tabbed with being Tarek's successor on the Dark Council, Cor joined up with Dristin (another former Tarek apprentice), Kelnozz, Vambran, Tez and K'Shar "Shadow" Torlassla. Together and independently they pursued power in Faerun. Although, they often pursued their own agendas, they became fairly closely associated with the affairs of the Dark Council, frequently joining the fights against the Council's enemies. Upon Tarek's return to Faerun, Cor and Dristin became de facto Generals in Tarek's regime. With the advent of the Praetorian (an Elder Titan), Cor, along with Dristin and Vambran, have been somewhat relegated in the affairs of Zhentil Keep. Currently Cor spends most of his time either in his tower in Zhentil Keep, or aboard his ship Infernous. Cor's Holdings Mintarn Cor owns an island in the Mintarn region just east of the Moonshae islands. Dristin and Vambran also own neighboring islands. Collectively they own the Mintarn system. Mintarn is a medium-sized island 400 miles southwest of Waterdeep, in the Sea of Swords. It is best known as a safe haven for those in flight from the authorities. This beautiful tree-cloaked island is a free port on the Sword Coast where no questions are asked and no one is turned away. The island is a refuge for fugitives from justice, pirates, war refugees, mercenaries, and others who want to transact business (shady or otherwise), buy arms, or enjoy themselves away from the watchful eyes of foreign rulers and more proper authorities. Its wine taverns and festhalls are legendary up and down the Sword Coast for both their services and their danger. Mintarn was ruled by a tyrant named Tarnheel Embuirhan. Cor, Dristin and Vambran had been on their way towards adventure in Halruaa, when they came into the region. They disposed of Tarnheel and thus laid claim to the area themselves. Little has changed with the coup, however. Mintarn was a place with little in the way of rules, and remains that way. The residents tend to self govern, and seek to ensure that no individual ruins the free market of the island. They also tend to get rid of anyone who would disrupt things too much, or attract unwanted attention. Cor, himself spends little time on the island. He has a tower there, and occasionally visits. Most of the residents are aware of Cor, Dristin, and Vambran, but few have seen them. Fewer still have met them. Infernous During the Githayanki invasion, Ronan convinced Kelnozz to attack the astral ship called Infernous. Kelnozz enlisted the aid of Cor, Dristin, Vambran and Tez. When the crew arrived on the hellish ship, Cor, practically single handedly slew the entire opposition. Cor then proclaimed ownership of the war machine. He has subsequently set up residence on the ship. Cor's Tower Cor maintains a tower in Zhentil Keep (which obviously now bears his name). The tower is located in the same district as the Tower of the Art (the wizard's guild in Zhentil Keep). Castle Perilous In 1374, Cor and company (Cor, Dristin, Tez, Vambran, Kelnozz) ventured into Castle Perilous. I don't remember why, but we did :) I think it may have had something to do with Acerak. Ultimately the evil forces that had claimed the castle were defeated by Cor's evil forces. Cor laid claim to the castle and Tez rounded up the remaining devil horde and pressed them into service. The Castle itself is mostly in ruins. There are a few areas above ground that can be considered habitable, but getting to them by conventional means is a chore at best. The passages, crypts, and tunnels underneath the castle are well developed an in good repair. Cor has not spent much time at the Castle since claiming it. He occasionally checks in with the Devilish leaders of the castle, but by and large he has left it mostly to its own devices. Cor is under no illusion that should he wish to permanently set up shop, or at least make his claim more officially, he would need to have a greater presence there and would also need to have more frequent demonstrations of force. For the moment he has been busy with other endeavors, but he stays abreast of news in and about the castle, and will one day reign it in more properly. Category:Characters Category:Evil Little Guys